


Together

by josh_u_r_dun



Series: Together [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: Just some domestic Tyler/Jenna/Josh fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I should be updating a certain fic but I have writers block and this how I'm trying to beat it 
> 
> I hope this okay friends ^-^

Gentle hands traced my tattoos - it’s one of the nicer ways I have been woken up. I rolled over to face Jenna, who was lying next to me, looking at me lovingly. She cupped my jaw and drew me in, kissing me lightly on the lips before drawing back. I smiled to myself as she hummed happily, her hand resting softly on my shoulder.

“If I am correct I believe that we have breakfast waiting for us in the kitchen,” unwilling to move, I groaned, not want to leave the warm blankets.

“You better be right because ’m goin’ to be annoyed if there’s no food there for me,” she laughed, pushing me lightly.

“Where do you think our dearest Joshie has gone to?” I huffed, sitting up and untangling myself from the sheets. 

Sleepily I made my way down the hallway and into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes flooded my senses. The blue haired man stood with his back to me, so I took this as my chance and wrapped my arms around his waist and making him jump a bit.

“Good morning beautiful,” my voice was still rough from sleep but he didn’t seem to mind.   
“Morning handsome,” I pressed my lips to his neck causing him to make a noise of surprise.

“I love you,” I heard Jenna enter the room behind us. He used his spare arm to pull me into him, giggling when my hair tickled him.

“I love you too Ty,” I left one last kiss on his jaw line before sitting down with Jenna, linking hands with her under the table - I really did feel like a teenager again, getting giddy over the thought of my partener.

It really was the amazing being able to date the prettiest and most caring people that I know, and not everyone can say that. 

Josh to the table, place a plate in front of us, moving behind Jenna and pressing his lips to her hair. 

It’s moments like this this that make me realize just how lucky am, having the most loving people by my side no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it
> 
> This is one of my favorite parings so I hope I did it justice 
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated (as well as suggestions)  
> Tumblr: @alivefor-top


End file.
